1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly relates to a staple gun that has a latch assembly to hold the handle easily and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, conventional staple gun (70) is used extensively with decorations, shoemaking and leatherwear and drives staples (78) into objects. Accordingly, the staple is ejected from the staple gun (70) at a high speed. This may be dangerous if the handle (71) of the staple gun (70) is thoughtlessly squeezed, which ejects a staple (78) from the staple gun (70) and may injure someone. Consequentially, conventional staple guns (70) usually have a protection device to hold the handle (71) against the staple gun (70) when the staple gun (70) is not being used to keep staples (78) from shooting from the staple gun (70).
A conventional staple gun (70) normally comprises a housing (74), a handle (71), a pivot pin (73), a staple driver (75), a spring (76), a staple magazine (77) and multiple staples (78).
The housing (74) has a front end, a rear end, a top, a bottom, an interior and an opening (741). The opening (741) is formed in the top of the housing (74) between the front end and the rear end and has an edge.
The handle (71) is attached pivotally to the housing (74) and has a front end, a rear end, a pivot hole (72) and a locking lip (711). The front end of the handle (71) extends into the interior of the housing (74), and the rear end of the handle (71) protrudes from the housing (74).
The pivot hole (72) is elongated, allows the handle (71) to slide slightly into or out of the housing (74) and is formed through the handle (74) near the front end of the handle (71).
The pivot pin (73) extends through the pivot hole (72) and is attached to the housing (74) near the opening (741).
The locking lip (711) is formed on the handle (71) near the pivot hole (72), protrudes longitudinally from the handle (71) toward the rear end, faces the opening (741) and engages the edge of the opening (741) when the handle (71) is depressed and pulled slightly toward the rear to hold the handle (71) against the housing (74).
The staple driver (75) is mounted vertically in the interior of the housing (74) adjacent to the front end, is cocked by the front end of the handle (71) and has an upper end and a lower end. The upper end of the staple driver (75) engages the front end of the handle (71) when the staple driver (75) is cocked.
The spring (76) is mounted between the top of the housing (74) and the front end of the handle (71).
The staple magazine (77) is formed in the interior of the housing (74) at the bottom and has a front end and a staple port. The front end abuts the front end of the housing (74). The staple port is formed in the front end of the staple magazine (77) and aligns with the staple driver (75).
The staples (78) are mounted slidably in the staple magazine (77) and are pressed against the front end of the staple magazine (77) so one staple (78) aligns with the staple driver (75) and the staple port and is shot from the staple gun by the staple driver (75) when the handle (71) is depressed. However, the conventional staple gun (70) has the following shortcomings.
1. Locking the handle (71) to the housing (74) is complicated so the staple gun (70) is inconvenient to use.
2. When locking the handle (71) to the housing (74), the locking lip (711) usually rubs against the housing (74). After a long time, the locking lip (711) will wear down and will not hold the housing (74) securely.
3. In addition, the manufacturing of the locking lip (711) on the handle (71) will increase the cost of production.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a staple gun with a latch assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.